Let me make my own Decision
by The Forsakened One
Summary: A mission pops up giving Naruto the chance to successfully bring Sasuke back. Whats does Sakura have to say about this? NaruSaku!


**A/N Just a oneshot that popped into my head while playing a game…wich is kinda strange considering the game I was playing was very violent and well this isn't. Anyways yea, it's a NaruSaku and they're both about 17-18.**

**Disclaimer: Nope…**

"It's about him again isn't it? Please tell me it isn't…" His eyes were averted to the floor so he couldn't see the silent tears that fell from her eyes.

"We got a new lead. We shoul…."

"God Dammit! Why cant you just…why cant you just stay here? Just stay here with me…"

"Sakura-chan, we can get him this time. We know exactly were he is…and we know how to bring him in. Ill only be gone for a few days."

"Why…why do you have to go…" He felt a sharp pain in his chest when she said that.

"Because, I promised you I would." As soon as those words left Naruto's mouth Sakura cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. He felt like his heart was being crushed seeing her like that. Her eyes were starting to turn red and the tears kept falling.

"Naruto…you don't have to keep that…I don't want you too…" She pulled him closer to her so that there noses touched. "Why can't you just stay here with me?" He knew what she was saying but he knew it wasn't what she needed. She wanted Sasuke, that's what he always told himself even if she said otherwise.

"I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"Sakura-chan I really can't."

"WHY NOT!?" He gently pulled her hands away from his face and backed away from her slightly.

"Because I know what you want. I've known you too long to not know. You've loved Sasuke for so long and I want to bring him back to you so you can be happy." The room was silent for a second until Naruto felt a sting on his cheek and the sound echoed in his mind. Sakura had just slapped Naruto, but it wasn't a chakra enhanced one. No it was one fueled by pure emotion. Naruto didn't move as she brought her hand back to slap him again however he was slightly surprised to find that instead of pain, there was warmth. Sakura gently placed her hand against his face and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You say you know me…that you want me to be happy…yet you make these decisions by yourself…You still want to bring back Sasuke because you think it will make me happy…" She brought her other hand to lightly graze across the whisker like marks. "Naruto, if you want me to be happy…then let me please make my own decisions…Let me choose who will make me happy…please." She was looking at him again, with that same pleading look as before. He wanted to say yes to her, to stay by her and to make her happy but for some reason he felt like he had to leave.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto pulled away from her and walked out of the apartment. Sakura could only watch him disappear.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower lost in his own mind. Every time he blinked, an image of Sakura crying flashed through his mind and he felt himself sink further into depression. He became so lost in his mind that he didn't even see the person in front of him until after she had hit the ground.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU LOO…Naruto? Geez did you have to run into me?" Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and held out his hand.

"Sorry Ino. I'm kinda out of it."

"I can see that." Ino said as Naruto pulled her off the ground. "So, pray tell what's got you in a funk?" When Naruto didn't answer her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the flower shop. "Alright Naruto spill it. What's going on?"

"We found Sasuke…" Instantly Ino knew what was going on.

"I take it Sakura isn't too thrilled with that?"

"I hurt her just by saying it…She wanted me to stay so badly but…"

"You wanted to keep your promise to her." Naruto nodded. "So have you actually taken the mission yet?"

"No, Ba-chan gave me a little while to think it over. I was heading over there now though." Ino sighed.

"You know Naruto, you are pretty dense." Naruto looked at her in surprise. "Oh come one just the way she reacted should have been enough to tell you."

"Ino, what are you…"

"She doesn't want him. She hasn't for a long time. Hell I'm surprised that you didn't notice."

"Ino don't be stupid. She loves him."

"Stupid am I? If I'm so stupid then why is it that you don't notice yet I do?" Naruto looked at her quizzically.

"Notice what?" Ino sighed and gently knocked him on the head.

"Everything! The way she acts around you, the way she looks at you. Hell even the way she talks with you. Her **entire** body language is practically screaming." Naruto breathed in deeply before slowly letting it out.

"I…I want to believe that there's something…but I don't want to get into it only to be hurt later…"

"Naruto…I can honestly tell you right now that this isn't some cruel joke. I could show you her thoughts if it would make you feel better but the truth is I don't have to. You created this belief that Sakura will always like Sasuke. But that isn't true, hell I'm proof of that. If I still liked Sasuke would I be going out with Chouji?"

"Well no but…"

"No buts Naruto. All you need to do is open your eyes and look past everything that you have led yourself to believe. Actually take a second to look and you'll see it. If you don't want to believe that then believe this. You always said that you would change your destiny and become something great…So tell me…If you can change your destiny then why can't she change?" Naruto was at a loss for words.

"I..uhh..well…I don't know…"

"Damn straight you don't know. Now I expect something to come out of this little chat Naruto. Anyways I believe you had to go see the Hokage so get moving!" Naruto could only nod as he walked out the door of the flower shop. Ino sighed.

"_You better make her happy Naruto…"_

**XXXXXXXX**

Sakura hadn't left her spot on her couch since Naruto left nearly an hour ago.

"He must be preparing for the mission…Baka…" She laid down and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her tears had let up a bit but she stopped noticing. All that was on her kind was Naruto.

"**It's strange isn't it?"**

"_What?"_

"**The fact that now its Naruto your crying about."**

"_This isn't the first time I've cried over him."_

"**No but it is the first time you did it because you loved him."**

"_He's such a baka…"_

"**True, but you want him to be your baka."**

"_I would be lying if I said otherwise…"_

"**Then make him yours." **She was about to respond when the door creaked open and then shut. She sat up to see Naruto standing there and immediately averted her gaze to her hands in her lap.

"So…when do you leave?" There was no response. She waited for several seconds looking everywhere except at him. Soon she heard what sound like a pack hit the floor before hearing his soft footsteps heading towards her. The couch sunk in slightly as he sat down causing her to lean towards him. She still hadn't moved though. To her there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. She started to fidget a little bit and was going to say something until two arms wrapped around her. She was shocked at first and tried to squirm away as he pulled her close to him.

"Sakura-chan please don't…"

"Naruto let go off me."

"Hold on…"

"I said let go of me."

"But Sakura-chan…" She actively tried to force her way out of his grasp. When he wouldn't let go she did the only thing she could think of. She punched him. His grip lightened for a second but as soon as she wiggled free he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. His nose was bleeding from the punch but he didn't seem fazed at all.

"Naruto please just let go of…"

"I didn't take the mission." Time seemed to slow down in the apartment as Sakura's eyes widened and she looked into Naruto's. Her struggling ceased.

"What?" He didn't respond but stared into her eyes for what seemed to be the longest time. She attempted to look away but Naruto gently pulled her back so he could see her eyes. After a while Naruto responded.

"What would you do if I did this?"

"Naruto…did what?" He pulled her tightly against his chest while her fists held onto tufts of his shirt. "Naruto, What are you doing?"

"It's your decision Sakura-chan…I wont make It for you." She looked up at his face with surprise, fresh tears starting to fall.

"This Naruto, this is what I would do." She leaned upwards and pressed her lips against his. For a second he didn't respond and she was about to pull away until he pressed back. Her hands had let go of his shirt and instead wrapped themselves around his neck. She was the first to break the kiss before burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not letting go of you Naruto…I hope you know that."

"That's fine with me Sakura-chan." The silence was comfortable for the two that is until Sakura squealed and tackled Naruto onto the floor kissing him as if her life depended on it.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ok Forehead I want details! What happened yesterday?" Sakura just smirked at her friend.

"He let me decide…it's as simple as that." Sakura said as she took a sip from her drink. Ino glared at Sakura for the lack of details before grinning mischievously.

"So you slept with him?" Sakura spit her drink out all over Ino while blushing madly.

**END**

**A/N So yea…here it is….review or something…or write a fluffy NaruSaku oneshot of your own and then send me a PM with the title. Need more fluffy NaruSaku fics….**


End file.
